Diolasis
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: What would have happened if Tetheus had stayed to protect Kitchel while his men went back to Dragoon? Would the Dragon Officer had stayed so cold? Manga 8 centric.
1. Silver Blade

Summary: This takes place around the time of the 8th manga. Btw- The plot is somewhat changed. In the beginning, when Kitchel, Tetheus, Ringleys, and some of the Dragon Fighters meet up in the cave where the three treasures were. Well, Thatz isn't there, right? Caution this fic contains spoilers to the 8th manga.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis

---

"This is insane." The dark haired Dragon Fighter hissed under his breath. "Truly insane."

"Will you shut up?" The white haired fighter, who looked stunningly like Kai-stern, whammed the boy next to him on the arm.

"Both of you-be quiet!" A third fighter turned around with a slightly insane and worried look. "I'm telling you to shush, we can't hear the singing if you don't be quiet!"

"Are you positive that you heard singing?" Tetheus turned his head slightly so he could see the three fighters out of the corner of his eye. The officer stood stock still in his black leather jacket and slacks with that white trench coat. "You hear a woman singing?

"Yes sir. Every once in a while, from within this crevice."

"You sure 'bout that? With all this wind, how can you really tell?" The white haired fighter raised a thin eyebrow incredulously at his friend.

Tetheus cast his narrowed eyes downward in deep thought.

"I heard it! I swear it's true!" The speech of the fighter's arguing started to drift out of his range of hearing. Moreover, he was tuning them out.

"I spoke to some of the locals sir. A lot of villagers are frightened if a voice they've been hearing echoing from below." The boy looked hopefully at his superior. Then looked back and glared at his fellow companions at their next comment.

" Typical village superstition, procreated by the weak minded." The young Kai-stern 'twin' said out of the corner of his mouth. The dark haired fighter turned to him with a confused look.

"They are all true."

Tetheus raised a finger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. Eyes becoming narrower, his head tilted slightly more downward.

"All right, were going in." Tetheus and the fighters stalked off into the forest of rocks.

---

"AAAALALALALALALALALA!" Kitchel had one end of a plant stem sticking out of her mouth, her backpack swung, and her arms flailed happily with each step and note. She and Ringleys were stuck wandering in huge cavern, needing to find the exit. After all, they had to get the three treasures back to the Dragon Lord.

"Stop singing, you suck." Ringleys annoyingly buzzed around her head. She glared at him.

Could she help it that she got real board just walking?

They both stopped short at the sound of falling rocks and male screams. Ringleys flew ahead as Kitchel stumbled over the fallen boulders to find four people lying of the ground. All of them wearing strangely familiar cloaks and other attire.

"Uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ringleys flew slightly out of the way as Kitchel bent down to the black haired man.

"They don't look like demons." She carefully brushed the hair out of the guy's face. His calm eyes blinked up at her. "WAAAAAA!" She jumped back as Tetheus sat up in cross-legged position, holding his head.

"W-what happened?" His slightly slanted almond eyes turned toward Kitchel. "Huh? A girl?"

"That scared the crap out of me..." Kitchel was clutching what little cloth she had over her chest and was breathing rapidly. "Don't do that! I thought you were a demon-hey!" She pointed a gloved finger at him. "I know you!"

"Captain!"

Tetheus ignored his underlings and kept looking at Kitchel trying to remember who she was.

"You guys are from Dragoon! The Dragon Castle! That means-"

"We're part of the Dragon Tribe." Tetheus finished Kitchel's sentence. His voice was like wet silk slipping over cold stone. Cold, but sly. Kitchel's eyes wearily shifted from the fighters' back to the Dragon Officer in front of her.

"You are from Dragoon?"

"Name's Kitchel! I was born and raised in Dragoon. I just completed a mission for Lykouleon." She held up the shoulder bag that held the Three Treasures.

"Dragon Lord." Tetheus corrected her. She shrugged. This girl, no respect for his lord. Tetheus almost rolled his eyes. Almost. " What mission?"

"Why, collecting the Three Treasures! Wana see? Wana?" Very proud of her find, Kitchel opened the bag while Tetheus twitched involuntarily and the Fighters gapped. Kitchel held out a round sphere. " It looks like the Dragon Eyes, but it's a little different."

" The holy Dragon Eye, Diolasis! You must hurry to the Dragon Castle!" A fighter spoke rapidly.

Tetheus advanced on Kitchel. "Let me touch it." He reached for Diolasis that was resting in Kitchel's hand.

"All right. Go ahead, your gona wana see this." Kitchel narrowed her eyes and a smirk appeared on her face.

A faint tint of a color crossed under Tetheus's eyes. A color that never had appeared before. Kitchel's brow furrowed. Is he blushing? Reaching out with a white glove his fingers seemingly brushed Diolasis. But as his whole hand reached to close around it, his fingers passed through it.

"You can't touch me or Ringleys either." Her large eye focused on Tetheus's hand witch was shaking slightly. From surprise or other reasons she could not tell, but she decided to break the ice anyway. Kitchel stepped into Tetheus's out stretched arm. His hand shot right through her chest, just as Kitchel predicted at that angle.

Trying not took keep from laughing; Kitchel nodded up to him. "See?."

Looking at her with almond eyes Tetheus ignored her giggles. "Tell me everything. "

---

" -and that's why I have to find the exit." Kitchel nodded at her own words and crossed her arms.

"A specific exit. And once you pass through it, the treasures and the treasure hunters will return back to normal." Tetheus undid the leather bag he had been shouldering and placed it on a rock. Looking around at his fighters, he scoffed. They all stood up quickly and formed the 'at-ease' position.

"Ohh, he's cute, and smart to boot!" Kitchel brought her hand to her mouth and waved it flippantly as gales of laughter rose to the top of the deep cavern they were in. Tetheus stood with his head slightly up, and his almond eyes slanted toward Kitchel.

His voice came out slower then usual. As if trying to pick them more carefully then he would have normally, and trying to not make his voice rise an octave. "We can't let you stay here by yourself. There are demons here, and the Dragon Lord needs you alive. We will stay the night and escort you back, after you find the exit." His gaze flickered up to the sky witch was now darkened and red with the setting sun.

"That's like offering us up as a sacrifice!" The shorter fighter told his fellow companions. They looked at Tetheus with hopeful eyes. They would rather leave and go back to the safety of the court.

"Go, tell Lord Lykouleon the news, and tell him I will be back with the Three Treasures and their keeper shortly." Kitchel looked at him with a slight surprised look. "Go!" The fighters scrambled up the rock and over the ledge. "I hope they get back alive." Tetheus sighed and turned back to Kitchel, who yawned. "Lets get you out of here."

---

"Ah! Moonlight!" Kitchel stumbled out of the rocky exit onto the moon- bathed ground. "Were out! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Kitchel jumped up and hugged Tetheus, now that they were in the same dimension. She twirled in the moonlight "Will we travel to Dragoon tonight?" She laughed as she stopped spinning and wobbled a bit.

"No. It's late, get some sleep." The Officer mumbled. He was tired from all the walking and Kitchel's singing.

Kitchel blinked a few times. "Alright. uh- I never got your name." Gitty-ness forgotten, she slipped up top a smooth rock near the exit of the cavern and brought her knees to her chin.

"Tetheus. Its Tetheus. I am the Black Dragon Officer and Secretary of Security. That's where you have seen me before." Tetheus sat up against the back of the stone wall. "Now, as I said, you and the fairy must get some sleep." In fact, Ringleys had been asleep on Kitchel's shoulder for at least twenty minutes.

"Alright," Kitchel yawned. "Don't stay up too late guarding. We can-take care-of ourselves." Kitchel's head slumped forward onto her chest and her breathing came more slowly.

Tetheus watched her for a little bit, then stood up and walked out in the trees lining the clearing, to a rock basked in the milky moonlight. Taking out his sword, he jumped onto the rock, parried, and brought the blade down to an inch of a tree off to the side. Practicing his swordplay had become an important pass time in Tetheus' life. He was never a very social person, so his practice took up most of his time and because of it he was very, very good.

Parry, dodge, flip, and twirl. Jump right and strike center left. Everything was in order. All routine. Tetheus hated that. It was uncharacteristic, but true. He couldn't stand everything exactly the same day in and day out. That's why he was Secretary of Security, it kept you on your toes.

Panting from all the sword work, Tetheus sat up against the rock that he had started on. He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. Sweat rolled down his brow and his chest heaved up and down with each breath.

Lightly, a hand touched his brow and slim fingers brushed the side of his face. His eyes snapped open and his hand instantly grabbed the arm of the figure in front of him. Kitchel gasped in surprise and yelped slightly. "I- I'm sorry! I heard noises and woke up. I saw you and-and thought something happened." Tetheus suddenly was confused. Her face was so sincere, so kind. She had worried over something so trivial.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Tetheus whispered as he let go of her arm, of witch he had a hard hold on. Kitchel nodded and sat down opposite him. Tetheus' breathing had slowed, but his heart still raced even if his sword training had ended long ago. " You should rest"

"I think for once you better focus more on yourself." She again brought her hand up to his brow. "You seem a little stressed." He eyed her wearily. "Come on now, turn around." Kitchel let out a sigh, brought her legs into cross-position and put her arms out. "Well? Turn around!" Tetheus did as he was told and also sat cross-legged. Kitchel brought her hands up to his shoulders and placed them there lightly.

Kitchel started rubbing his shoulder blades lightly. Her heart was racing as she massaged his upper back and neck slightly. She could feel the Officer's muscles loosen and relax slightly. "You know, you shouldn't over strain yourself. Your going to pull something someda-" She stopped as her hands passed over scars and gashes witch had healed over but kept their indentation. The marked started at his right shoulder and stopped mid-back. "What's this?"

Tetheus turned around and again caught her hand. "Its nothing, just something from a long time ago." His eyes had a sorrowful tinge to themHe had given so much to the Dragon Lord, but had hardly received anything in return. Kitchel could tell that.

She leaned forward slightly so she could look deeper into his almond orbs. Blinking slightly she brought herself in closer so her lips brushed his, but only slightly. Kitchel's lips tingled and light zaps of scared excitement sparked in her blood.

Tetheus couldn't think strait, his head was clouded. All he knew was that someone cared enough, and he needed the reassurance and an escape from the coldness that had welled up inside him for so long.

In an instant they broke apart. Kitchel made a hissing sound as she brought in air through her lips. Tetheus dropped his hand and took a shuttering breath.

"W-wow." Kitchel absentmindedly touched her own lips and looked up at Tetheus, whose eyes were unfocused and were staring into the blackness of the shadows. "Tetheus?" He turned to her, the cold look in his eyes slightly deteriorated. A warm color almost winking out of them.

"Go to sleep Kitchel." His voice was still as stone cold as it was, but an unlined sincerity had laced the words. He turned back to looking at the blackness ad Kitchel slid down the stone side and padded over to the rock where Ringleys had been sleeping. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep, images of dancing and sweet kisses filling her head. She never saw the very small smile that framed Tetheus' lips.

---

"Ahhhh." Kitchel yawned and stretched as she awoke. As she stood she saw that Tetheus had gone. Her back was full of food and she had a dagger placed by the bag for protection. Obviously Tetheus had re-stocked her backpack and left her to get back to the castle. She didn't blame him, the Dragon Fighters needed him and she had just needed an escort.

Smiling slightly, she again brought her fingers to her lips, brushing them slightly, remembering his warm touch, and she shuttered.

"Kitchel? You okay?"

"Yes, Ringleys, I'm alright." Smiling, she heaved her shoulder bag around her, pocketed the blade, witch by the way had 'Tetheus' engraved on the ivory handle in curvy writing, and started walking off into the forest.

She wanted to get to the Dragon Castle as fast as she could. The Dragon Lord needed the Three Treasures after all.

---

A/N- WELL! Have I made history! Did you like it? Please review. Would you like me to make more chapters? AHA! I'm gitty! AND I wrote all of it in English class in the last 3 days of school. Yaha!


	2. Red Wine

Summary: Kitchel makes it back in the beginning of this chapter! Ya! For the rest of the chapter: drunkenness ensues, Tetheus is fighting back urges to indulge himself in fun when he works, and Kitchel almost gives up on wanting anything to do with him. Poor girl.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter two:

Red Wine

---

"You still sound really bad." Ringleys covered his small pointed ears as Kitchel's voice startled a few sleeping birds near by. They tore out of the trees, trying to get away from the horrible women's singing.

"Your crazy!" Kitchel smiled as she lugged the shoulder bag to a more comfortable position. "My singing is beautiful. No one appreciates it for what it is." Sitting down on a rock for some lunch, she reached up and pulled off an apple from a branch and placed it on her knees.

Upon taking out the knife the Back Dragon Officer left her, she started cutting it up into bit sized chunks, for her fey friend, buzzing around her head excitedly at the prospect of food.

"-so we'll be there as soon. Are you listening? Kitchel? KITCHEL!"

"Nani?" Kitchel looked up suddenly. The knife was still in her hand and the apple lay forgotten as it rolled onto ground. She had been spacing again. The second time today. "I'm sorry." Kitchel shook her head. "What were you saying?" She cocked her head to the side inquisitively at the multicolored form flitting in front of her.

"Well, before you stopped listening, I said that if we hurried, we could reach the Dragon Castle by sunset. But only if we hurry."

Suddenly Kitchel stood up, stuffing the dagger away. "Well? Why didn't you say so sooner!" Grabbing the faerie around the middle tighter with a trembling hand, she started sprinting in the direction of Dragoon.

"Kitchel! Slow down- ak! Let go! Can't-er-breath!" Gasp. "Kiiiiitchelllll!"

---

"Tetheus!" A aqua hared man slammed his open palm on the corner of a long rectangular table. His shoulder hunched slightly as he leaned in, and a vein in his temple pulsed. Grounding out each syllable made his dragon fang click annoyingly against his bottom jaw. "What-are-you-doing!"

"Un? Nothing." The usually stoic man murmured. The other people at the table widened their eyes. Lykouleon was looking at Ruwalk who nodded then looked at Alfeegi to see if he would crumble or cry with frustration. Whichever came first.

Alfeegi however, was near nether. He was stunned. More like, horribly transfixed on Tetheus. All three people glanced at the Black Officer who was drumming his left hand upon the oak surface and looking silently into space.

Sitting back, Alfeegi brought a hand up to his forehead. "Swear to god, I try, don't I? I try."

Ruwalk chuckled at Alfeegi. Turning to Tetheus, he addressed him directly. "Three days. You've been back three days and haven't been the same. What's the problem?"

"No.problem." Tetheus gave a whimsical sigh, yet his voice was strangely in monotone. It was true too. Nothing was wrong. "I feel a little guilty about leaving her out there."

Ruwalk blinked confusedly.

"I mean, she could break one of the three treasures. Or steal it! My Lord, do you think it was wise to trust an ex-thief with such an important task?" His voice was just as un-emotional as always.

"We trust Thatz." Ruwalk pointed out hopefully.

Alfeegi snorted, his eyes rolled. "Trust?"

The Dragon Lord frowned. "Please Alfeegi."

"I am sorry My Lord." The white Officer sniffed airily and shuffled random papers.

"No your not!"

"Ruwalk!"

"You know it true Lykouleon!"

"My Lord, please!"

Amidst of the arguments, Tetheus had quietly slicked off to the balcony. Running a hand through his slick hair, he sighed. The sun cast a blood like glow on the set before him. His eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow slip through the bushes by the gates. Walking further forward onto the balcony, he noticed an iridescent glimmer next to the figure. And it hit him.

Returning to the meeting hall, he stopped in his tracks. He was graced by the site of a Lykouleon trying to pry off an almost screaming Alfeegi, who was apparently trying to rip out Ruwalk's discolored roots.

Ignoring this, Tetheus made his way out of the doom into the store hall. His boots clicking sharply as he turned the corner and started down the open aired flight of stares that led to the gate. His hand barley skimmed the wooden railing. He gracefully stopped mid walk as he watched Cernozura run up to Kitchel hurriedly.

---

"We are just so glad your safe Miss. Kitchel." Opening the door to the room Kitchel would be staying at

"Just Kitchel." She grinned. Cernozura nodded respectfully as she held out her arms witch held Kitchel dinner outfit. Kitchel unclasped her small shirt as it and her overcoat slid to the marble floor. Kicking off her boots, she let her shorts fall to her ankles. Kitchel wasn't the modest of people, but standing completely naked in the middle of a strange room was one of those times that she wished she had a robe on.

Placing the dress gracefully into Kitchel's arms, Cernozura made her exit. Not before telling Kitchel that she would be waiting for her outside the door.

Slipping the purple and crimson dress on, she fitted the gloves and velvet slippers on as well. Kitchel would object to this girlish cloth, but she was just glad to be in different cloths then the ones she had been wearing for so long.

Opening the door, Kitchel flippantly skipped out. "All set th-" She stopped short. Her arms tensed and all happiness forgotten. "What are you doing here?"

Tetheus opened one almond eye to look at her wearily and slowed to a stop. He had been walking down the hall to Kitchel's room. He looked perfectly content.

"Cernozura had to wash up, she spied me walking from the garden and asked if I could escort you." Part of this was true, Cernozura had to wash up.

Kitchel eyes the Officer distrustfully. In fact, she eyed him anyway. The outfit was a complete turn from the one she saw him in earlier. This time, Tetheus was dressed in the same tunic as Grinfish. Probably made from the same tailor.

Anyway.

"Come." His voice was rich and overwhelming. Kitchel walked slightly behind him and on his left side. She though -her- elevated shoes made a loud noise when they tapped on the ground. Tetheus' bone heeled black boots clicked loudly as his black and silver attire rustled slightly as he quickly walked down the hall.

Breaking the silence, Kitchel slightly looked up. "Uh-Tetheus.about."

"We're here." He stopped quickly outside the oak doors, making Kitchel knock into him abruptly. Gripping the silver handles, Tetheus pulled the door slightly back. Placing a warm palm of his hand between Kitchel's shoulder blades and pushed her awkwardly into the room.

"Don't you da- a 'hum-." Kitchel walked briskly in. everyone was chartering with one another about certain events. At the head of the table, Lykouleon's arm was resting on the side of his chair talking to Raseleane on his right. Next to her were Cernozura, Ringleys and Rune. On the other side of the table were Ruwalk, two empty seats, Alfeegi, and then Zoma. Kitchel quickly seated herself next to Ruwalk, and the empty seat that Black Officer would soon be occupying.

"You picked a hell of a person to escort me to dinner!" Kitchel whispered with a laugh as she turned to Cernozura.

"Pick?" Cernozura said in a mildly confused voice. "Kitchel dear, he volunteered."

The thief blinked blankly. "He what?"

"My lord." Kitchel stopped and looked up to her right. Tetheus bowed his head gracefully to the Dragon Lord and his Queen as he pulled back the chair to sit down. His almond eyes turned toward her, slanted, and gleaming. "Yes?"

Kitchel reddened and immediately busied herself behind the wine glass Ruwalk had generously filled seconds before.

It was the best meal Kitchel had had in a long, long time. The best part was Ruwalk continuing to fill everyone's wine glasses, getting redder and redder himself.

Everything went smoothly enough until after dinner. The dessert was white bread and golden honey. They actually sat three baskets of bread and containers of honey out onto the table. Spreading a thin layer over a small piece, Kitchel looked nervously around to look at everyone else at the table. Something immediately caught her eye.

She was stunned as the humors of the scene crashed against the utter impossibility of it. Tetheus was drizzling honey onto his bread with thick pools of honey. "Its very good." His voice was as warm and slow as the honey he'd been eating.

"I don't know how you can eat that. Ugh. Too sweet." The Dragon Queen raised her hand in a gesture as she spoke.

"It's perfect." Tetheus slightly gave a lopsided grin as he casually licked one of his fingers. His smile was so honest and unguarded that it looked out of place on his face. Kitchel wondered for a moment if that was what he had looked like before he came to the castle.

"Heh-haha-heh." Kitchel's eyes twitched and flitted around the room. She brought her wine glass to her lips and downed it. Quickly being filled by Ruwalk, she gulped the nectar again.

This was going to be a long, long, long night.

---

Cernozura and Rasaline retired. Rune, Zoma. And Ringleys had excused themselves. Even Ruwalk was being helped back to his room by the Lord and Alfeegi. It was no well after midnight and as the candles dripped lower and lower, the only two left in the great dinning hall were a slightly drunken Kitchel and Tetheus; who was drizzling the last bit of honey into his mouth witch a golden spoon.

"Bed." Kitchel got up, stumbling slightly. Tetheus stood as well.

"Do you need help?"

"Ah-ha! No, I'm fine-whoop!" Kitchel tripped over a large weaved rug on the floor and stumbled forward. Tetheus, who was behind her, quickly caught her by the shoulders, pulling her back up.

"I'll take you to your room." Tetheus said with a sigh, witch might have been annoyance.

---

Unlatching the door to Kitchel's room, Tetheus half dragged carried Kitchel to her bed. She was draped over his shoulder slightly as she regarded him. "I trust you."

"Don't." His answer automatic. Tetheus' almond eyes looked away. He found that he was lying to himself. He wanted her trust. Before he could stop himself, Tetheus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her slightly open lips.

She was drunk

He jerked himself back from her, disgusted with himself.

Getting up to leave, Tetheus reached the door and looked back. Kitchel was slowly curling herself up, the nearest cover and pulling it over herself. Tetheus closed the door slowly and silently.

This Officer, unlike his fellows, could survive multiple days with very little sleep, but right now, Tetheus needed to get to bed.

---

Drowning, Kitchel was drowning in a sweet red nectar. She couldn't keep her head up. The sweet liquid trickled its way into her mouth, coating her lungs and filling her mouth with a sticky residue. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her, seemingly floating on an invisible pedestal. Trying to grab hold if his outstretched had that was extended to her, she found that it passed right through. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks as she tried again and again in vain to grab hold and pull herself out of the red mess. The figure started to disappear. Its sharp outline was thought into light, but Kitchel's eyes were now red with liquid. Kitchel was going under, the full weight of thousands of tons of pressure pressing onto her. With the last breath she could muster, she screamed

---  
And she screamed again when she sat up and the buttery sweet taste was in her mouth. Her head pounded and buzzed.

The wine. It was only the wine. Nothing to worry about. She was hung over, not a good thing. Her lips were swollen, from reasons she couldn't remember. Kicking off the covers, Kitchel made her way over to the bathroom. Stripping off her cloths witch clung tightly to her, she turned of the water, witch was cold, and jumped in.

---

fin for now

A/N- likey? Kinda, lil bit longer. Tell me wut u think!


	3. Black Ink

Summary-Kitchel is nowhere to be seen and Tetheus finds himself filling out paperwork. But of course, what's love with out help of friends? Evil 'ness ensues.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter three:

Black Ink

---

Tetheus awoke in his bed with one of the pillows crushed over his head to block out sound. He didn't awake by simple habit of time, but he was jerked awake by those already up bustling around the castle. Sitting up, he brought a hand to his head and groaned. The loose sheets fell from the position they had around his shoulders to reveal his bare toned chest. Swinging his also bare legs over the side of his bed, Tetheus got up to wash and get dressed.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stumbled into his bathroom. Long day. Somehow Tetheus knew that it was going to be a long, long day. The water pouring from the tap felt cool as slick ice as the Officer splashed it onto his face. The light streaming in from a window to his right spilled out shafts of bright white that illuminated Tetheus' face and the droplets of water that rested there. As he shook his head, the beads of water trickled off and pinged lightly onto the marble counter. Grabbing a soft towel, Tetheus whipped his face and walked out to get fully dressed.

---

"Tetheus!" The Officer turned, almond eyes slits as he shielded them from the harsh light of the daytime. "Tetheus!"

"What is it Alfeegi?" With a slight sigh of annoyance, he watched the aqua haired man walk up to him with an unplaced expression.

"You missed breakfast this morning, and-" Alfeegi went slightly pink. "You do have more paperwork to file, about your trip with- umm- Kitchel." Tetheus stared him down without meaning to as Alfeegi ended his sentence in a slight whisper. Tetheus was mildly shocked, but did not show it. Was Alfeegi this intimidated by him? He had never notice and felt slightly abashed by it.

"Don't worry Alfeegi, I'll start the report as soon as I can." Giving a very quick smile, he took the stack of papers that were presented to him. Quickly glancing through them, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Alfeegi was slightly turning away to walk back off down the hall. "Uh- Alfeegi, later on, when I finish my report, lets play chess in the Library." Alfeegi stopped mid walk; turning back to Tetheus he eyed him strangely. Nodding slightly and smiling shyly, he quickly turned and scampered off down the hall.

Good guy Alfeegi. He never spent any time with any of his fellow Officers, but Alfeegi least of all. Maybe a quiet game of chess between friends would be a good thing for him.

Tetheus leaned back in the leather chair of his office. He put down the papers he promised Alfeegi he would fill out. He couldn't bring himself to do it, something was stirring in his brain and he wouldn't let himself settle. "I think I'm out of my mind." A slight movement toward the door made Tetheus look up. "Oh. Hulo' Ruwalk." Ruwalk smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets of a loose tunic shirt that was cut so low it hardly covered his upper body. "Looks like the heat doesn't bother you."

Ruwalk grinned. Of course it didn't bother him. "No, not at all. Alfeegi said he gave you paperwork to fill out. He didn't say anything about me not being able to offer my help so, here I am." His eyes closed slightly and his shoulders moved as he laughed richly.

Tetheus raised an eyebrow. "You fill out that much paperwork?"

"You must be kidding me! You don't think Kai-stern fills out his paperwork do you? I don't think Alfeegi even knows what his handwriting looks like. Rath too! I'm just too nice." Flipping around a chair in front of Tetheus' desk, he sat down on it backwards. "Okay, you print, I'll file. What? Don't look at me like that; I would have helped even if you told me not to."

Tetheus slightly have a grunt witch was his attempt at a short laugh.

Ruwalk looked down at one report. His brow furrowed at page 31. Tetheus knew this would come up sooner or later. "You stayed with her when the Dragon Fighters went back to the castle. Oh, that's right, you came a short time after they did." He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up, nothing happened." The Black Dragon Officer lied through his teeth, something he normally discouraged. 

"Whatever you say." Ruwalk put the paper in a file but opened his mouth to speak again. "You know, Kitchel hasn't been seen all day." Ruwalk was surprised how tense his fellow Dragon got when her name tumbled out of his mouth.

"She's probably sleeping off the wine you gave her yesterday."

"Oh yes. Your probably right."

"Ruwalk!" A high voice carried down the hall.

"Oh no." Whispered the handsome officer as he got up from his chair. "Its Alfeegi! What should I do?" Tetheus shrugged.

"Ruwalk!" Alfeegi's voice became clearer as he came down the hall towards Tetheus' office.

The Yellow Officer walked over to the door and poked his head out; there was no escape anyway. "Yes Alfeegi?" The aqua haired man pushed Ruwalk out of the way as he made his way into the room. "Watch it." With a glare from Alfeegi, Ruwalk fell silent. For a moment the only noise was Tetheus' annoyed sigh.

"Why is he helping you?" Ruwalk stood behind Alfeegi and mouthed exasperatedly at him, but then howled in pain as Alfeegi leaned back and stepped on his foot.

"He asked." Smirking at the way Ruwalk was waving his hands for Tetheus not to say this. Ruwalk started backing up, so he was almost out of the door before Alfeegi turned on him.

"You-" A vein pulsed. "-volunteered?"

"He needed help!" Ruwalk waved his arms in front of him as if to ward of Demons. "You gave him so much- uh oh." Ruwalk turned and sprinted down the hall, Alfeegi close on his heels.

"You're going to be lucky if I don't tell the Lord! Ruwalk!" Ruwalk's laughing and Alfeegi's maniacal yelling faded as they rounded a corner.

Tetheus shook his head. It actually didn't matter at all. Ruwalk had helped file most of the forms. Tetheus had finished everything, and therefore was done. After a while, Tetheus could sense someone else standing in the doorway. Without looking up he gritted his teeth and spoke in a low voice. "Someone else here to bother me? I said I-"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, I thought..." Kitchel looked down slightly as she dug the toe of her boot into the floor.

"No I-! Oh, damn it." In his haste, Tetheus had tipped the edge of the desk, upsetting ink well that he had been using to write out the forms Alfeegi gave him. Turning slightly pink, he up righted the ink and came around his desk. "I didn't mean to snap at you, people have been interrupting me throughout the day."

Kitchel laughed lightly. "Oh. By the way, I heard we both missed breakfast." Her hair was sparkling with water that made her look unearthly in the hot sun that streamed through the windows.

"Yes." Tetheus nodded curtly, formally.

"I also heard from a very reliable person that you have been stuck in this office all day, I've come to get you outside, what say we go for a walk in the garden?" Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of glass china and made Tetheus' head swim slightly. "Well? Oh geez, come on!" She ran over, took his hand and started leading him out of the office.

Murmuring, Tetheus was dragged out of the Castle and onto the grounds. "Ruwalk, I think I'm going to kill you."

---

"Ruwalk, I think he's going to kill you." Alfeegi was leaning on his left hand; witch was resting on the stone edge of his office window. His eyes following two figures walking out of the castle, one dragging the other by the hand.

Ruwalk closed his eyes and with a smile,. "Aw, I don't think so." The Yellow Dragon Officer was on Alfeegi's left; leaning on his right hand witch was also resting on the stone window ledge.

"He's not the type for jokes." The aqua haired Officer leaned his head over so he could slightly glance up at the taller man next to him.

"Well, no." Ruwalk still smiled cutely. "But he does need someone in his life to extract that 'something' up his ass. He's so uptight." Alfeegi shook his head exasperatedly.

"Its called being dedicated!" Alfeegi quirked a smile himself. "But you wouldn't know about that now would you?" His voice was casual but panged with a playfully accusing note.

"Me!" Ruwalk put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Your calling me not dedicated?" He scoffed and Alfeegi squinted his eyes and laughed, witch made Ruwalk smile.

As Alfeegi gained control of himself again, he smacked Ruwalk's arm. "Oh, shut up." Ruwalk put an arm on Alfeegi's shoulder, still smiling.

After watching Tetheus and Kitchel for while, they sat by the pond, Ruwalk let out a sigh. "Well, I think they can take care of themselves, right?"

Alfeegi also sighed. "Yes, I think your right."

Ruwalk took his arm off Alfeegi's shoulder and ran this thumb down the aqua Officer's jaw line. This made him officer look up in slight surprise. Cupping Alfeegi's chin, Ruwalk winked and with a slightly soft tone-"Come, let's play that chess game you were going to with Tetheus." Lightly taking Alfeegi's hand, he led him out of his office and down to the library.

---

Tetheus shielded his eyes against splashes of water with a small chuckle with sounded quite evil no matter how he had tried to make it sound otherwise. Kitchel splashed her feet again in the small pond as Tetheus sat off to the side just slightly to watch her. The humid heat settled around them comfortably and the grass was cool to the touch.

"I never knew you were Secretary of Security. I knew you were an Officer, but not anything more." Kitchel swirled her feet in the cool water, as the shade of the tree they were sitting under, swayed as a light breeze encircled them.

"I'm sorry, but we never found time to inform you about anything but your mission." Tetheus leaned himself up against a tree and looked at her though his black bangs.

He smiled as she kicked more water and, meaning to hit him, it flipped up and caught in her hair. Its Orange tint sparkled gold as she shook her head.

So that's what she had been doing, that's why her hair was wet. She was sitting out here all day, and missed breakfast, for splashing water? Well. Tetheus smiled lazily. It really is quite beautiful out here.

Kitchel's glass like laughing ringed around the 'thicket' as Tetheus himself reached down and splashed her with the cool, clear water. Small fish that had been curiously poking around Kitchel's feet in the water quickly swam away as she reeled from the splash and splashed back.

A long while went by and Tetheus once again settled himself quietly against the tree.

"You alright?" Kitchel looked toward him questionably.

"Yes. I just got very little sleep last night." Tetheus closed his eyes slightly and before he could shake himself out of it, the buzzing on insects and the perfume of flowers and drifted him into a dream.

Kitchel watched silently as Tetheus' head nodded onto his chest. She kept watching him as his breathing slowed She liked the way his mouth was slightly open so his canine tooth, witch was elongated because of his now Dragon blood, slightly poked through his upper lip. She also liked the way his tunic ruffled lightly as he breathed.

Kitchel stopped a moment. She liked the way he breathed? She was loosing it.

Suddenly an evil idea struck the dusty orange haired thief.

Kitchel quickly got up and stole into the bushes, coming back with an armful of pink, yellow, and other pretty flowers.

"He won't mind." She whispered. "Beside, It'll make him look so cute!"

Kitchel sat next to Tetheus and carefully started entwining the flowers with his soft-as-silk hair. Humming along with the bird's songs, Kitchel found herself leaning against his weight more then focusing on the prank she was suppose to be engaging in.

She sighed and took a step back. Very nice! He looked like a little fallen pixy. Fallen pixy. That was it; he was a sweet angelic figure that had fallen from its place.

Summing up that Tetheus wasn't at all that bad, she sat back down next to him, and too dozed off into a nightmare free nap. In fact, her dreams were filled with sweet moments and cool water in a hot summer day.

---

A/n- Please review


	4. Grey Memories

Summary- this takes place in late afternoon and at night. Kitchel is walking back from the garden when her supposed 'thieving friend' comes up to the gates and persuades her to go with her to steal some treasure. One thing. That 'friend' is a solitary yokai with a plan, and they want Diolasis.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter four:

Grey Memories

---

Kitchel blinked slightly, keeping her head low to the table as she giggled into her glass of lemonade, as she tipped the fork on her plate off onto the table with a clatter. She could hardly keep her laughter down before it bubbled up inside her and escaped through her lips with a small squeak of "ah-ha."

Alfeegi stopped also. His fork was in mid flight into his mouth with a crisp water chestnut from the salad he was eating. His eyes were wide and his jaw slacked open, watching the figure across from him sit himself in a chair.

Ruwalk however, was not as subtle. He placed his forehead on the glass table and pounded it with his fist. As he sat up, insane laughter emitted itself from him as tears streamed down his face. "Oh- ahaha- my god!" Clutching his side, he hunched in his seat.

"What?" Tetheus growled slightly as he looked to Ruwalk, witch made the Yellow Officer laughed harder. Unknown to Tetheus, the pretty flowers Kitchel had entwined with his silky hair, were still present.

"Nothing, friend, n-nothing at all. Sit down. Oh, you're already sitting. Ahahahahaha! Help yourself to salad. Not that you need anything more that's green. Ahahaha-naaaiiiouch!" Ruwalk immediately went back to his lunch as Alfeegi's fist collided with his shoulder.

Tetheus reached up and started running his hand through his hair, but promptly brought it out again ad red and gold flowers entangled themselves in between his fingers. "What did you do?" His voice was calm yet with an accusing note for an undertone. His almond eyes were slanted and his mouth was so thin that it looked like one solid line.

"Well..." Kitchel tried to keep a strait face but Ruwalk's constant giggling wasn't helping at all. "I saw you sleeping and-" Ruwalk did quiet now. "- and I had a little fun!" Grumbling, Tetheus once again got up, this time walking into the castle to get the flowers out. Ruwalk deep laughter and Kitchel's high twittering followed him into the hall.

---

"...what a day, what a day…"It was dusk, and Kitchel was walking along the gardens. She hadn't seen Tetheus and it had made her somewhat downcast. Even though it was against her will, she felt oddly safe when he was around. Kitchel knew that no yokai could get into the castle or its grounds because of the protective seal, but still. She felt like nothing could hurt her.

Stringing together more flowers she walked to the edge of the wall, where a rod iron gate stood. It separated the castle from the dirt road that led down to the town. Kitchel sighed. Deep down inside she knew that she would never be able to walk outside the gates unless an Officer, a Knight, or a Dragon Fighter accompanied her.

Kitchel was trapped. The thief hated being trapped. All thieves do. For the first time, she thought of Thatz and how hard it must be to live here. Staring out to the dieing sun, she choked back a tear. That was the life she had led. This is the life she is leading.

---

Dragon Eye Diolasis!

"Ah, Yes...Diolasis...Nadil will pay a good sum for that treasure."  
Cackle.

A room. Pitch black. A god-forsaken hole full of malice and revenge. A  
woman devoid of soul.

Cruel.

Deep purple eyes shot out of the blackness to focused on a glassy  
surface. A split screen.

One half of the screen showed pretty little Kitchel moping. The other,  
Diolasis.

The Woman's eyes glowed unearthly green for a split second, but then  
disappeared with a lasting cackle.

Those eyes had belonged to a woman by the name of Thai.

"I must have Diolasis!" A shriek of a girl dieing echoed "And that  
girly and her friend are going to help me." Thai took the shape of the  
nameless she-thief whose life had just ended.

---

"Kitchel! Oh my god Kitchel! Is that like, totally you!" It was Tai. Fully clothed in the skin of a thief that was known to be one of Kitchel's friends. She supposedly hasn't seen her since Kitchel took on that job for Lykouleon. "Kitchel! Its meeeeee!"

Kitchel's head swung around. Eyes sparkling, hair swinging. She knew that voice. Opening her mouth slightly, she went to call out. Pain. Ouch. Laughing, Kitchel held her own neck.

"You, like, okay?" The girl was standing on the other side of the iron fence.

"Ya." Kitchel laughed again. "Never open your mouth and swing your head around. Kitchel suddenly gave a shuttering gasp. "Oh Maher, how are you.." Kitchel looked guiltily at her. " I'm so sorry Maher, I haven't talked to you in so long. What are ya here for?"

"Well." Maher/ Thai grinned both inwardly and out. "I just wanted to think and talk about all those good times we had." They both sat down, one on each side of the gate.

Thai was carefully not to touch the iron.

It must hurt. She thought. She had heard of valiant Yokai Bierrez. He could go INSIDE the castle grounds. He had blood witch could penetrate the defenses.

Unluckily for Thai, she did not possess that happy power. She was just a solitary Yokai. Who wanted to piss off Nadil. Well, Nadil's head was severed. So her wheeling and dealing had to go through Shydeman and Shyrendora. But, she could always use that hunky black haired man, their older brother.

Thai sighed heavily and looked sad. Kitchel felt so bad. "What can I do to make it up to you Maher?"

"Well, Kitchel." Thai whispered so low that the orange haired women had to lean forward. "Now that you mention it, I have, like, a proposition for yas!" Thai flipped Maher's bright blond hair from her face. "I heard..." Giggle. "That there is this HUGE treasure, like, outside town. I was thinking to raid it tonight. But, I need a partner. And the inscription said that I need a 'Holy Treasure'. What do you think?"

Kitchel took a sharp intake of breath. Could she mean Diolasis? "Uh, Maher, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But Kitchel! You said anything! And its not going to be like we're going to loose the 'Holy Treasure', just 'use' it." Thai saw the clocks in Kitchel's head working slowly.

"Alright." Kitchel looked around. Her eyes slowly scanned the beautiful trees all around her, as if looking for eavesdroppers. Then they settled back on Maher. The girl was tall, but not as nearly at Kitchel's height. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair a golden blond.

"That's, like, totally great. Meet me here at midnight. Bring...umm...Diolasis, kay?"

"How did you know about-" Kitchel started with a puzzled and untrusting glare at her so-called friend.

Thai made an effort to look surprised. "You kidding, right? I mean, it's the talk of the town! You came back with the Three Treasures with that handsome black haired guy. Mmm, lucky!"

Kitchel blushed. "Well, Maher, its nothing like that"

"Ya, suuuuure!" Grinning, Thai ran down the dirt road waving back. "Bye!"

Kitchel waved back. "Uh-bye." Turning around, she bee lined back to her room. She tried to feel worried. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew! But the excitement of the sting was dripping into her blood stream. Her whole body shook from adrenalin as she sat down on her bed and decided to take a nap. She needed to be bright eyed when she snuck into the Dragon Chambers and stole Diolasis. Well, it wasn't stealing! She was bringing it back after all.

---

Aqua hair tumbled over shoulders. Parchment fluttered as long fingers strayed out and turned the page of a book. Alfeegi was sitting peacefully under a large tree reading a book. His hair was ruffled slightly as a breeze swept by. He heard voices. Soft female voices. Getting up, he closed his book and peered around a bush.

There was Kitchel, and a girl outside the gate. They were talking in low tones, but with Alfeegi's elongated Dragon ears, he caught every word. This wasn't normal. How could she be so stupid! No one knew that Kitchel had brought the Three Treasures!

Standing up hurriedly, he grabbed his book, and scurried into the castle to get to The Dragon Lord.

---

Tetheus was sitting in his office once again.

His hair, no thanks to Kitchel, was finally back to feeling and looking normal again. Tetheus just couldn't get that dandelion smell out.

He didn't necessarily hate being outside, but sometimes it was just to bright.

Turning back to his papers, he tried so salvage any parchment that wasn't damaged by black ink. Everything either had smudges on it, or was so black, you couldn't even read it.

All in sixteen of the thirty pages were ruined.

Tetheus put his head on the desk and banged it softly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sighed. All that work! Alfeegi would be so mad! Arg! All because Kitchel had to come and interrupt him. Like he said, Alfeegi would be so mad.

Aqua.

Speaking of Alfeegi, the dark haired Officer had just seen him streak down the hallway. Something's wrong. Standing up suddenly, Tetheus knocked over the rest of the inkbottle. "Oh, too hell." He looked down at the now pile of black and soaking papers. Forget it.

Walking to the door, he looked out. "Alfeegi?" The White Officer turned.

"What? I'm in a hurry- Oh Tetheus, you might be able to help me." Alfeegi sprinted back to Tetheus.

"Are-." He raised an eyebrow. "Alright Alfeegi? His mildly worried expression made the shorter Officer blush and fall silent. His book dangled uselessly in his arm and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I think we have a problem. A yokai, I think it's a yokai. It has lured Kitchel into meeting her and giving her Diolasis. She took the form of one of Kitchel's friends and said there was a huge treasure outside of town. She also said that the 'door' to the treasure needed a 'Holy Treasure'. And Kitchel agreed! She's going to meet her a midnight! I hurried out of the grounds as fast as I could, I needed to tell someone! I was going to tell the Lord." Alfeegi was now wringing his hands and slightly pulling on his ponytail. He looked extremely tiered and uptight at the same time. Alas, same old Alfeegi.

"I'm sure Kitchel wouldn't be that num-plus about it. She's a smart girl, trust me." His slight smile unnerved Alfeegi. He was being led on, he believed Alfeegi, but didn't want to make him nervous. All right, fine, Alfeegi would play along. The White Officer figured that if Tetheus knew, it would be fine. Besides, he should have told Tetheus anyway, he was the Secretary of Security.

"Should I tell the Lord then?" Alfeegi looked up hopefully, only to be shot down.

"No, I think its fine. I'll take care of it." Tetheus nodded as he turned back to go sit at his desk.

"Thanks Tetheus." With that, Alfeegi walked out. He needed to sit down a while; maybe a nice read inside might do some good. The library. That's it.

Tetheus got up again, the light was fading fast as if Kitchel was going to leave soon, he had better tail her. Looking left, he made sure that there wasn't anyone coming down the hall then he looked right to see if Alfeegi had rounded the corner. The coast was clear.

---

Thai sat in total blackness as she watched her split screen again.

"Oh look, Kitchel is sleeping. She must be resting in order to have full energy for tonight." Cackle.

"But what's this? That annoying little pansy Alfeegi had to go and tell Tetheus." She focused one half of the split screen on Tetheus' moving form. "Dirty little turncoat!" She screamed in sudden anger. "Should have gone the same path as your siblings, dirty rat! Oh well, we'll just have to do AWAY with him if he follows, hum?" She laughed, a bloodcurdling laugh witch turned into a screech at the top of her lungs. Her pleasure was again turned to maniacal rage. "DIRTY LITTLE TURNCOAT! AHHHAHAHAHA!"

---

A/N- now we got a real plot going. What did Thai mean about Tetheus being a turncoat? Find out next in 'Green Envy' (if I don't change the chapter name). I'm going to be busy this week so I don't think I'll get any updates until next weekend. Please Review!


	5. Green Envy

Summary- Tetheus spends ALL night following Kitchel. She gets her hands on Diolasis, and right when Tetheus wants to intercept her, things to terribly wrong. The Officers, especially Tetheus, find that there is more to this then meets the eye.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter five:

Green Envy

---

Tetheus stood off to the side in the growing darkness as dusk turned into a star'less night. The mood was hardly shinning, and Tetheus was almost asleep.

His face was messed in a way to keep from yawning. His shoulders hunched and his hair fell over his eyes. But, he jerked up quickly.

Stay awake!

Just STAY awake!

He couldn't go to sleep. What if Kitchel was hurt? It would be his fault. If this had anything to do with the twins... Tetheus mentally shook his fist. They usually would lay low, but he knew they wanted the three treasures. No, they wouldn't. Would they?

Suddenly Tetheus shrank back into the shadows more. His body reeling away, the thin fingers of porcelain light streaming from the open door barely hitting his left foot before he jerked it back into blackness. The rustling off clothing reached Tetheus' pointed ears, witch were slightly longer then any Dragons'. He watched, his almond eyes glittered eerily against the candle and moonlight that mingled through the hall. He saw Kitchel's thin frame slip out of the cracked doorframe. Her backpack set against one shoulder, probably containing lock picks, water, and other thieving tools. She turned the corner. Tetheus followed.

Tetheus followed Kitchel down a flight of stairs to the treasury. The Black Officer could kicked himself. He remembered! They had hidden the Three Treasures in the treasury because they thought it would be too obvious to put it where Nadil's head was. Besides, if Nadil's head was near Diolasis, who knows what would happen.

Tripping over a crystal vase, Kitchel let out a gasp of exasperation. She slid down on her knee and with a slight chink hugged it safely into her arms.

Tetheus mentally sighed with relief. That would have meant bad new if it smashed. And he didn't want to see her in trouble. His heart pained enough as it was.

Peering around the corner, Kitchel padded her way over to a small niche in the back wall. Digging slightly in her bad of thieving supplies, she produced a large metal rod witch she presumably stuck into the crack of the niche with a dull thud.

Something was wrong.

He cursed slightly, almost silently. His fists clenching and his slightly longer fang dug into his lip.

Something was very wrong! From the way the pretty little girl worked her lock-picking magic on the crowbar. Her arms stilted, and her gaze slack. Yet, over all of this, she worked with a focused unmatched even by Tetheus.

Was she enchanted?

Tetheus seemingly appeared out of the shadows as if he had melted there moments before.

"Kitchel?" his voice was sweet and kind. As if he were talking to a small child or a trapped animal he wished to calm. She stirred sharply and he jumped. He found blackened eyes, almost lifeless, looking back at him.

He backed away, not wanting to provoke her. She clutched Diolasis in her hand. Tetheus gaped. How was it she got the treasure so easily? His expression darkened further. She moved swiftly toward him.

Taking her hand, pressing his chest, Kitchel pushed him out of the way.

The Officer gasped inwardly at the touch of her skin.

It was deathly cold.

Like that of a dead person. But she was alive! Tetheus forced the thought of Kitchel's dead body lying on the ground out of his mind before it got to him.

Then it hit him.

Kitchel was being controlled by someone! But who? That yokai girl!

Tetheus ran to Kitchel and grabbed her arm, swinging her into his body. With an almost frantic grasp, he tried to pry Diolasis out of her hand. Suddenly he was hit by a wave of pan and was tossed like a doll into the wall behind him. Sliding down it, he slumped against the ground. A trickle of blood running down his forehead and into his vision. He groaned, and shook his head. Flecks of crimson liquid landed on his dark shirt ad he looked up to see Kitchel's thin frame seductively standing before him. He stared to speak but was cut off, "Wh-"

"Listen, you." He saw Kitchel sneer in an evil way. Her voice was not that of hers, but of Thai's. "You better not try and stop me boy." An evil laugh bubbled up from the thief's chest.

"I'm much older then you to be calling me boy." He got up and staggered slightly. Again, he shook his head to clear his mind, and his vision.

"Oh, I'm not so sure! You may be older then Shydeman and Shyrendora. But, I, am older then your whole family." Another laugh, but this was at Tetheus' face expression.

"How do you-" Tetheus' expression was between horror and confusion. No one should have known. He clenched his fists.

"Are you mad? Sad? Aw, you poor thing. Oh, and to think this pretty little thing," She controlled Kitchel so she spun around. " could have helped you through your suffering. She pitied you. So sad she thought." Laughing again, Tai jumped Kitchel out of the way of Tetheus' angry grasp.

Tetheus swore. "You lying!" Anger bubbled up from him as he lashed out, only to recoiled at the thought of hurting Kitchel.

"I was thinking." Tai continued her taunting as if she did not head the Black Officer's tirade. "Maybe I should just kill this pretty little thing." She playfully waved Kitchel's own lock pick infront of her neck. Tetheus who had lunged forward with a cry, knocked her down.

"She means so much to you...oh well, eh?" Kitchel disappeared with Tai's laughing.

"Damn it." Tetheus punched his fist into the floor. Splashes of clear liquid ran down his cheeks. "Damn her." His shoulders hunched and he stood, eyes cold.

Tetheus walked out into the grounds, knowing that Kitchel would not be there. A pair of padded footfall came behind him as he turned. Alfeegi and Ruwalk were running up to him.

"We-" Alfeegi was breathless. "- saw what happened!" Alfeegi was wearing his usual deep blue silk nightshirt and pants. Ruwalk, who was standing slightly off to the side, hidden by blackness.

"Both of you." Ruwalk's voice was strangely strained and quiet. Tetheus looked at him and Alfeegi quieted. "Tetheus, do you know where Kitchel went? I think I do."

Tetheus' breath caught.

"Remember the old ruin outside town?" Both of the others nodded. "It seems as if every storm cloud in a 50 mile radius finds it just as interesting as the yokai." He pointed up in the sky where a ring of black and gray swirled around. Ruwalk looked down and sighed. Both of the fellows Officer's knew something was wrong.

"Ruwalk?"

"Lykouleon knew this would happen." The three stood there. "He consulted a see'er and they told him Kitchel would be taken by a yokai. They also said a yokai was to save her."

Again, Tetheus' breath caught and Alfeegi looked puzzled. Obviously, Ruwalk had not given any information about Tetheus' heritage to his lover.

"You have got to save her my friend, or she'll be killed" Then it hit Tetheus like a ton of bricks. Now he understood why Ruwalk was not as forthcoming with the information! Lykouleon and Ruwalk both know that if Tetheus went, it was likely he would be killed. Realization also dawned on Alfeegi's face, for he stepped forward.

"But we can just send a bunch of Fighters out, right?" Alfeegi looked hopeful as he looked from Ruwalk to Tetheus. This helpless side of the White Officer, never shown before, looked sad and out of place.

"I've got to leave." With that, Tetheus turned on his heels and ran out of the Dragon Castle and onto the road witch lead out of the town.

A sad emotion flickered in Ruwalk's eyes as he watched the fleeting form of the Officer disappear. "Come Feegi, lets go inside."

"But we can't leave him to go to his death!" Alfeegi pulled on Ruwalk's bare arm. His eyes were brimming with tears of frustration and his shaking told Ruwalk that he was getting himself into another fit of a state. Ruwalk put an arm around him, and whispered comforting words to him.

---

Cackling, Tai looked down at Kitchel. The sleeping thief was at her feet, head in the yokai's lap.

"Don't worry dear. It will all be over soon." Tai heard Kitchel whimper in her nightmares, but she did not wake.

"Its actually quite charming." Tai was a sucker for romance. "The prince rescuing the poor princess in her tower. But," Tai clicked her teeth. "There is no tower to save you from. Just me. And he will die."

Laughter rose up around them.

"Now girl." Tai snapped her fingers and Kitchel stood up. "Give me Diolasis."

---

Tetheus was running full tilt down the dirt road out of town.

He stumbled.

Fell.

Got up, and ran again.

He suddenly stopped.

Shapes all around him, shadows actually, stared moving toward him. They all had beautifully shinning weapons. All of witch Tetheus would have been overrun with ecstasy to look at and practice with. But, as they were all pointed at him, he had no such desire at the moment.

So, she could make yokai demon slaves out of her own matter. Tetheus grinned darkly. Strangely like Bierrez! Tetheus' train of thought was broken as the first Yokai lunged at him.

Humph. Tetheus thought as he stepped back and to his right, readying his sword and preparing for the small battle. This will be interesting, won't it.

---

a/n- Please review!


	6. White Flag

Summary- Tetheus is being bombarded with a tirade of Tai-made demons. Tai herself is in the process of trying (that's the key word ladies and gentlemen) to get Kitchel to hand over Diolasis. Will Tetheus get there in time? And if so, what will Tai do to him?

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter six:

White Flag

---

As in practice, Tetheus was dead on with the slashing of his blade. In fact, it was probably a good idea that he always practiced. He probably wouldn't have survived otherwise. Everything was swirling around him; black demon blood flew around him from the monsters and splattered onto his clothing. He hadn't gotten slashed or even cut yet, but this was just the beginning of a long, precarious fight. Tetheus dreaded to be sliced by the black blade of a yokai. Not only because of the pain, but also of the humiliation he felt within himself that his blood would be as black as theirs. Filthy creatures, but again, one can't spit upon the grave of their own kin.

Tetheus' eyes flickered around the circle of demons that was around him. The almond orbs glittered with malice and a newfound spark of hatred. His chest heaved up and down, sweat rolling down his cheek as he looked around at the grinning yokai. They did exactly what they intended! Just tier him out enough so their master could deal with him. Tetheus swore harshly as he too realized their intent.

'Don't hurt him too much' as Tai commanded. But the demons did not care, and truthfully, neither did Tai. Who cared, really, if her yokai spawn finished this Officer off? One less lovesick pest to deal with.

She had cackled at the thought.

As usual.

Suddenly, a yokai lunged at Tetheus, his fangs dripping, his sword posed. As the exact moment, another yokai across from the first one rushed the figure before them too. Tetheus was able to fend of the first attacker with a parry and a right twist. Unfortunately, the second yokai was more successful. Tetheus arched his back and his mouth stretched open in a silent scream as a cold blade dug deep in-between his shoulder blades. He felt the snapping of sinew and muscle and was just able to jerk out of the hold before the blade reached his spine.

The yokai were surprised as not crimson, but black, blood bubbled up and dripped from the deep wound in this strange intruder's back. He was not human! They all murmured warnings to each other in scratchy and high pitched voices of demon dialect. Tetheus, however, could understand them.

"That's right." He rasped through the pain. "Your dealing with someone whose blood also runs through Shydeman's and Shyrendora's veins." He watched, with a slightly bemused expression as the yokai who had struck him screeched as his blade seared and hissed as though acid had touched it.

"Be careful with this one." A tall green yokai said. "This is that Black Dragon. Shydeman and Shyrendora's older brother." None could say anything more. They had been careless, letting Tetheus regain some of his strength. A whirlwind seemed to engulf them, as with a death cry, Tetheus stood and wield his silver blade. He was soon a blur as he charged headfirst into the pack of demons.

They all flew at him, drawing more blood. Cutting deep into his toned muscles. He didn't cry out. Tetheus didn't care. He must keep going. For Kitchel. His head started spinning and his blood pressure rose.

No! Tetheus thought angrily. I must not over strain myself! I must not loose my temper. He stopped so suddenly that his boot dug into the ground. This made every yokai look at him strangely. This brother of hell was strange. Unlike his siblings, he kept a cool head about him.

Three yokai were on him before he was even able to draw a breath. The green yokai's heavy sword crashed against Tetheus' at the same moment that a teal-clad demon slashed at Tetheus' back. He twisted, faster than any of the other Officers could hope to, and his blade sliced the teal demon across the face. The yokai clutched at his eyes, staggering, his sword clattering onto the ground.

Tetheus tried to parry and dodge a blow from a female yokai who swung a spiked ball at the end of a chain, but he was to slow. The spikes dug and cut into his right shoulder so hard it hit bone, and splintered it.

Tetheus staggered back, gasping from pain, sword lying on the ground limply from his right hand. He trued to swing it, but it was too heavy for his broken bone. Thus, resulting in the blade making a crescent moon shape in the earth and nothing more. Heaving with all his strength he was able to stab the green yokai in the chest. The demon fell, blood bubbling from a small hole in his armor, but he was dead all the same.

He turned on the last few yokai but quickly changed his focus to the female. Tetheus and the female yokai circled each other, exchanging stilted blows that did nothing to the other attacker. This was a futile match. His blade to slight, her ball and chain too cumbersome and slow. She lunged forward swing the chain at his knees. Tetheus dodged, but this caused his next attack to miss the demon's head.

Blood darkened the cloth of Tetheus shoulder in a disturbingly wide stain. Even as he slashed at the female hard enough to bring her too her knees, ten more demons were upon him. He took the sword and quickly struck the female in the temple of the head, her blood-curdling shriek adding to the confusion around him.

Then, a high-pitched scream.

He turned.

"Kitchel!"

---

"Now girl! Do as I say! AH! Little wench!" Tai clutched her bleeding hand as Kitchel turned tail and ran. "On no you don't!" Kitchel froze in mid stride, a glowing surrounding her.

"No! No! Stop! Please!" Tai's blood stained Kitchel's teeth where she bit her hand. Her eyes were wide and Diolasis was clutched safely against her breast. "Don't! I won't let you!" She struggled against the yokai magic as she was lifted up off the ground. "Let go! I won't let you have Diolasis!"

"Shut up girl. Its futile to resist me." Tai strode forward and clutches the girl's hand. "Give the pretty little dragon eye to your Aunty Tai, come now, you're a good-oof!" Tai was kicked in the stomach and her magic faultered.

Kitchel was dropped hard on the stone ground of the ruin, stars twinkling in front of her eyes as her head knocked against the hard surface. It was a Grecian looking thing. Huge pillars that were broken, statues, some walls of old buildings. She use to come here and think. Just think by herself when she was sad or angry. Kitchel never would have guessed that here favorite place in the world was the one location that would be splattered with her blood. Kitchel was no dummy; she knew she would never make it. There was just this one spark of peacefulness in her mind. At least she would die thinking of him.

"I want you to feel my pain for that!" Tai spat blood from her lips. "You will suffer girl!" With that, the white light surrounded Kitchel and lightning like electricity began to spark her from all sides, growing in energy and mass. She was soon being shocked so hard she tasted a tinfoil like substance in her mouth and she could smell her hair being singed. Kitchel coiled up, her eyes shut tight, and screamed.

---

Tetheus' almond eyes went wider then any thought possible for him to do so. He stumbled back. He was so stunned at the sound of Kitchel's pain that he missed the parry as another yokai rushed him. He turned, almost too late, and the demon's small curved blade sunk deep into his thigh.

Tetheus' eyes flashed in fury. He seemed to channel the anger into his sword because his next blow slit open a golden-eyed yokai's throat.

Tetheus was pulling through the crowed of flashing blades. Black blood splattered onto the dirt where it curdled and pooled. He gasped at another scream and began to run.

He was hearing the yokai disappearing with shrieks of delight. The yokai woman was portably gathering up all her energy to kill Kitchel! She needed all demons that were not dead yet, to rejoin her in body so she could be at full strength.

All Tetheus could hope was that when he got to the ruin that Kitchel would be alive and that he might actually keep the monsters at bay.

Until he realized that he was one of the monsters.

---

"I'll reason with you deary." Tai leaned forward to the tree Kitchel was pressed against with magic. "That love of yours is trying to save you." She sneered at Kitchel look.

"Love? No, no one is coming. I have no one, I'm alone here- wait, Tetheus?" Her eyes widened. Glassy tears started to form from her already red eyes.

"That's right dear! And I'll kill him too." Kitchel struggled to get up. "UNLESS!" Kitchel stayed still, waiting for Tai's recommendation.

The yokai women stood with her left finger jutting into Kitchel's stomach, the other hand resting on her own hip. "Unless, you hand over Diolasis to me! Now." She took a step back and released Kitchel from most of the magic restraining her. Kitchel stayed suspended for a millisecond then dropped with a sickening crunch onto the ground.

"F-fine." Kitchel coughed, the taste of blood in her mouth. She forced it back down. "Don't hurt Tetheus, please. Kill me if you like, just don't hurt him." She stood on shaking legs. Her head throne back in a sudden wave of pride. She would die with dignity! With shaking hands, Diolasis glimmering against the moonlight of the star'less night. Her arms stretched out to Tai as the yokai greedily licked her lips and also stretched out her hand to take the treasure. Diolasis started to fall out of Kitchel's grasp when-

"Stop!" A black blur ran forward and though the two. Knocking Tai's hand away, and knocking Kitchel back against the ground. Unseen by anyone of the three, Diolasis landed with a dull thump, unharmed, onto a patch of grass and rolled under a bush.

Tetheus stood over Kitchel, his back to her and his sword in his right hand. The sword hilt was at his chin as the blade rested at a slant across his body. Tai shrieked in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! TRATOR!" She pointed an accusing finger at Tetheus. "YOU!" Tetheus seemed different to Kitchel as she looked up at his back with hazy eyes. He's hurt! She thought frantically. She tried to sit up but she was unable too and slumped amongst the brush once again.

"Step away from her." His voice was cold and deathly. It made Tai and Kitchel both shiver. He was quivering too. With concentration and rage. He held his sword in a white knuckled grip. Tai took a step forward and he twisted into a defensive crouch.

"How dare you try and thwart my plans!" She turned heel and walked back to the ruin. Her hands flew up to the sky, the gathering clouds swirling more ominously. "I will have my children DISTROY YOU!" Her eyes were wide and insane with the pleasure of a fight and the anger of not being aloud a kill. Suddenly forked lightning reached out and touched several places on the ground. The soil buckled and a dozen yokai, like the ones Tetheus fought with before, rose up out of the ground.

Not these again. Tetheus groaned and dug his foot into the earth. He could hear Kitchel stumble and scrape her hands against the ground in vain to get away from the advancing troops of demons. Tetheus had to lead them away from Kitchel. He jumped to the right and the group of demons turned toward him. He raised his arm and let the sword touch his forehead, blessing it.

A moment of hesitation, and then he smiled. It was a dark, horrible smile, the most terrible the yokai had ever seen. Without warning, he jumped forward into the crowd, sword swinging. Other yokai that Tetheus weren't slaughtering were surging forward, too many to count. They overpowered him, but a quick slash brought three yokai demons to their knees.

One demon, who was strange for his flowing red hair, was able to cut a deep slash in Tetheus' chest. The demon was never able to take another breath as Tetheus grabbed the demon and pulled his shoulders into his sword with the sickening sound of metal and blood.

Over Kitchel's incessant whimpering and Tetheus' battle cries, Tai spoke. "I see that you are fighting your own kind, monster." She watched him grunt with the stain of battle. "I grow weary of you toying with my creations! I think I shall like to fight you myself." With a snap of her fingers, the yokai's disappeared.

Tetheus stood, again in between Tai and Kitchel. His shoulder was dislocated, his arm hanging loosely by his side. One of his legs was broken, kneecap shattered. His arms were broken in two different places and he was suffering a mild concussion. He watched, with unfocused eyes as she moved towards him. His chest heaved up and down and winced with pain as Tai sent sparks of electricity to shock him.

"Girl!" She called out to Kitchel, who looked up dimly. "You do not know of who you love, do you?" Tetheus looked ready to kill...again. "Your knight is not human as expected of him." This made Kitchel sit up fast.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was quiet but was clearly heard over the silence. Not even the crickets chirped.

"Have you not noticed why this man's blood is black like a demons and not crimson like a humans? He is yokai. He is a demon. This...traitor is related to Nadil's henchman. Shydeman and Shyrendora!" She grinned with delight as Kitchel's eyes became wide with shock.

Tetheus? The Black Officer who had put so much on the line for her? The one who guarded Nadil's head just like the others? It was not true. She couldn't think anymore, for at that moment Tetheus screamed out a loud cry and lunged at Tai.

A huge flash of light blinded the clearing as Tai; in a counter attack shot a huge ball of white electricity at the oncoming blade. Added with Tetheus' natural yokai power, the two stood at a stand still. Tetheus stood, against the light, his sword digging into the force field around Tai. Tai stood; barricading herself in a white bubble as lighting forked around them and the other lightning she had in her hand engulfed her and her attacker.

The clearing erupted with a huge blast of light and sound. Tai's death cry hung in the air as her own lightning, redirected by Tetheus, hit and killed her. "I'll be back! Just you wai- AAAARRHHH"

Kitchel sat up when everything went quiet. She saw Tetheus stagger over to her. His body was trembling lightly, unsheathed sword dangling limply from one hand. The blood soaking his arms and thigh looked utterly ghastly. Kitchel stood up shakily. "Tetheus?" Her words were soft and full of concern.

He let out a sigh of relief and fell forward onto the ground. Kitchel ran over and skidded to a stop next to him. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Someone help!" Her prayers had been answered. Not but a few seconds later did Ruwalk, Alfeegi, and the three Dragon Fighters ran into the clearing to see Tetheus passed out on the ground and Kitchel weeping. "Is he dead? Oh god! Is he-?" She backed off as Alfeegi and the Fighters helped him up.

"No." Alfeegi whispered. "He is breathing, but barely. We must get him back to the castle."

Ruwalk went over to Kitchel and tried to sort things out. Asking what had happened and what the light was. They soon sprinted out of the clearing with Tetheus being carried between the fighters and the aqua haired Officer.

With Ruwalk supporting Kitchel, who was still crying out of confusion, they made their way back to the Dragon Castle. Not before Ruwalk had seen a black glimmer among the green and pocketed Diolasis without anyone seeing.

"I- he can't be dead!" Kitchel moaned into Ruwalk's shoulder as maids rushed out and hauled the bleeding yokai to the infirmary. "We all do." Ruwalk patted her back awkwardly as he helped her up the steps.

"We hope not."

---  
A/n- long' ness! Pleasey review.


	7. Blue Moon

Summary- Tetheus just won't stop bleeding! Will he die just like that? What's going to happen to Kitchel if Tetheus does die. But will he?

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Diolasis chapter seven:

Blue Moon

---

As tiered as she was, Kitchel couldn't sleep. She watched him instead, as the maids rushed in and out of the room, she watched him through the doorway. Watching his face relax into exhaustion, one hand curling tightly around the edge of the sheet.

He never had looked as real to her as he did in that moment. But somehow she didn't want to think of him as real. She didn't want to think of him at all. But the heart always disobeys the mind. The lights had been flicked on in the corridor and everyone in the castle were up and running around. Rune, Ringleys and Zoma had rushed in together.

Rune seemed very subdued at the thought of loosing someone he had almost grown up with. Kitchel and Rune both sat, misty eyed, at a table in the infirmary lounge. Every once in a while, Rune would pat her on the shoulder or smile reassuringly.

Kitchel liked Rune very much. In a brotherly way, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. Her mind was with the poor creature sitting in the room to their left. She tried to think of him as 'Tetheus', same old Tetheus. But, he was a yokai. It didn't bother Kitchel, it just was a shock to that he never told her.

She pushed tears she was holding further away as she saw Ruwalk and Alfeegi come round the corner. It looked as if Alfeegi had been crying as well. Poor guy. He was another Officer Kitchel liked. Who was she fooling? The whole Dragon Tribe was now family for her. Kitchel's immediate family consisted of Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Alfeegi, The Dragon Lord and his Queen, the Dragon Knights, and, of course, that Black Dragon Officer. Tetheus.

But, she came to think of him as a little more then family. He was so cool mannered and always composed. Unlike Alfeegi, who went off like a rocket if something wasn't performed up to standard, Tetheus laid back and brought order to the hectic castle.

Kitchel had to admit, she thought of him late at night. That black hair, those almond eyes, and his voice. All the signs pointed to YES. Kitchel was head over heels for Tetheus.

And now, because of her stupidity, he was hurt. Badly.

She could have kicked herself for being so stupid. How would Maher know of Diolasis? Kitchel should have known that it was a yokai.

"Stupid-stupid-stupid-" Kitchel laid her head on the table and banged it softly.

"Uh-Miss Kitchel?" She looked up into the glassy watery eyes of Rune. He was concerned too.

They didn't get to say much, Lykouleon walked out of the door to where Tetheus was.

The blond looked around to everyone sitting on the floor, in chairs, and against the wall and sighed. "I'ts not good."

---

"What do you mean you can't stop the bleeding!" Kitchel screamed at full volume.

Everyone, almost everyone in the whole castle was crammed into the one room Tetheus' was lying in. It was a big room, granted, but people still bumped shoulders and stepped on each other's feet. No one said a word in protest about it. Everyone hung his or her heads in shock.

How could this be?

The Dragon Castle's own Secretary Of Security, down in one fight.

The only calm head in the whole castle was slipping before their eyes.

Dying slowly. Very slowly.

"He has maybe a day max, probably just a few hours." The doctor was rinsing his hands in a small sink that people had to cram out of the way so he could reach. Actually, they didn't mind moving after seeing the blood that was on his gloves.

"That's not possible!" Kitchel was clutching at Rune's arm that had four nice half-moon grooves being dug into it. "He can"t die! He can't! He's yokai!"

"Even yokai can die Miss Kitchel." Kitchel turned to see Cerenozura standing in the corner. "He may be yokai but no one is immortal." The thief wanted to slap her. No. STRANGLE HER!

How dare she say that! Kitchel thought fiercely. How dare she!

But Kitchel knew it was futile. Tetheus was dying. They had no power over it.

Everyone soon left. Almost everyone went to bed except Ruwalk and Alfeegi who were sitting outside the door in one large chair. Alfeegi's head was resting on Ruwalk's chest. Alfeegi had drifted off into a light sleep and Ruwalk, staring at the black wall in front of him, was absentmindedly stroking the smaller man's hair. Every once in a while, Alfeegi would hiccup and Ruwalk would smile despite himself. He was too numb to do anything. All he could do was sit, cry, and think.

---

"Ruwalk!" Tetheus ran out of his room, hair a strange color of pink. He sprinted down a hall, slipped slightly rounding the corner, and started sprinting down the other hall.

Slipping on the stone floor, Tetheus crashed into the Yellow Officer's office door, witch swung slowly open. Everyone in the room held their breath.

There was the Black Dragon Officer, lying sprawled out on the floor. Pink hair, boxer shorts. Nothing else.

Silence.

Then-

Insane laughter. Ruwalk was doubled over his desk laughing so hard he was crying onto the rolls of parchment on his desk. Alfeegi, who had been yelling a second before, had his right hand raised and his pointer finger extended at the third party in the room. The White Officer had his mouth open in a mid yell. No sound was presently coming out of it. Kai-stern, like Ruwalk was doubled over with laughter.

Alfeegi rounded on Ruwalk and with a shaky voice, addressed him. "Wh- what did y-you do to hi-him?"Alfeegi's eyes were wide as he looked at Tetheus, who had stood up and brushed himself off, pink hair swaying slightly. He had on a sour look.

"Ru-ru-Ruwalk-" Kai-stern started talking for the man who was too busy laughing to have heard the question. "Put pink-haha-hair die in Tetheus'-hehe-shampoo!" This, apparently, was too much for the albino, as he went back to laughing. Stepping backward, he knocked off a plant witch crashed onto the ground. This was just as funny to the already laughing men as their laughter rose an octave.

"I'm going to kill you Ruwalk." Tetheus said in a cool calm voice. "I swear to-

"OH MY GOD!" Cerenozura, who had been by to water the plants, had just caught sight of Tetheus' hair. She stumbled and fell backwards if a dead faint.

If you don't think the plant tipping was funny-

---

Ruwalk suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. He had remembered that day so well! Thinking harder on the notion, Ruwalk could have sworn he had taken a picture of the scowling bubble-gum hared man and had the picture in his office somewhere.

Reaching for a quill and a peace of parchment, Ruwalk twisted his body so Alfeegi was comfortable but so Ruwalk could reach the small table to his right.

With a flurry of ink and a soft heading of "Dear Kai-stern" Ruwalk scribbled the first line of a letter to his friend.

Dear Kai-stern, wherever you are

It pains me to write this, but something has happened to a fellow Officer-

---

Kitchel was crying softly at the edge of Tetheus' bed. Her hand was resting slightly on the Officers', and the other clutched softly on the bed sheet next to her. Looking up, she saw his almond eyes peacefully closed and his jaw line just oh-so-perfectly set in a content position. It looked as if he was only sleeping. A small child, just sleeping. Kitchel immediately started another fit of crying.

She felt mildly warm fingers enclose hers as she looked up and saw Tetheus' hand holding hers tightly.

He must be dreaming. She thought in a dream like state of numbness. I wonder if he knows how much I care- how much I'll miss him. She reached up and traced her fingers along his jaw line softly. She left his hand clench hers harder. "Oh Tetheus." Kitchel put her head on the bed next to him, continuing to wet the linnen with fresh tears.

---

Tetheus was walking down a long hall. It was dark, ominous, and gave Tetheus' shivers. He was bleeding; hot warm liquid ran down his side, arms and legs. But, he did not care. He had a one-track mind right now and on his mind was getting to the Dragon castle and getting to Kitchel.

He wanted desperately to know if he had saved her. If she had made it back unharmed.

Tetheus abruptly stopped when a huge oak door loomed suddenly in front of him. He was not sure where he had seen it before, but he recognized it. He pushed the door and it wouldn't budge. A voice floated to him from the corners of his mind.

"Fool of a yokai! Betrayed us! Trader! "Where had- who was that talking? Something was strange here.

Suddenly, all thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he set both hands on the door and pushed more. He felt his blood running faster down all the wounds in his body.

"Fool!"

All he wanted to do was get back to the Dragon Castle and see that wonderful women.

The door started to slide open slightly. Tetheus grit his teeth and pushed harder, his arms shaking from the strain. It swung, finally, open to rest a few feet back. Tetheus peered in then looked back. He could see nothing more forward then he could behind him.

"Come in my dear brother." A strong male voice said to Tetheus.

"Yes brother, come." A female voice also called out to Tetheus from somewhere in the gloom.

An invisible force dragged Tetheus forward as he heard the wooden door shut and disappear back into nothing. He was dropped several feet from where he started. He brushed himself off and looked indignantly at the two people, yokai to be exact, sitting in two chairs in front of him. His hands clenched and he sneered.

"Shydeman and Shyrendora-what a-ahem-pleasant surprise." If the twins noticed that his words were practically dripping with sarcasm, they did not show it.

"What a fool, don't you think brother?" Shyrendora said to Shydeman.

"Yes," Shydeman said to his sister. "Sacrificing himself for a foolish human."

Tetheus stiffened at the word 'sacrificing'. Shyrendora looked at her older brother. They had struck a nerve.

"What?" Shyrendora called out in a too-sweet-for-real voice. "You do know your dying, don't you?" The twin yokai erupted in gales of evil laughter.

Tetheus clenched his fists harder; he could feel his nails making moon rivets in his palm. "I know that." He spat his words out. See? See Ruwalk? Tetheus called to his friend in his mind even if Ruwalk had no chance of hearing him. THIS is why I never keep in contact with my younger siblings! They're E-V-I-L!

Shyrendora pouted and Shydeman voiced the words she was thinking. "We are not evil, we just take pleasure in other's pain." Tetheus gave a snort of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" His tone was almost bored. "Send me to the grave if you wish, I'd like to be done with you soon." His arms crossed over his chest. Even with the pain in his shoulder pounding, he would not wince in front of the twins.

"We were going to dispose of you, but we are having second thoughts." Shyrendora said, tapping her finger to her chin.

Tetheus looked up at them with heavy lidded eyes. He always thought the twins a little bit-ah- touched. This confirmed his suspicions. Yes. It was official. Tetheus' younger brother and sister were off their rockers.

"And," Shydeman said with a thoughtful glance at his sister. "We both watched you fight that idiot yokai Tai. We saw how you saved that human thief. And we know how you feel about her. And--your sister and I are hopeless romantics!" A giggle emitted itself from the male of the two. If Tetheus had been sitting in a chair, he would have fallen off of it.

What could he say? Off their rockers.

"So." Tetheus spoke for the first time in several agonizing minutes. "You two were the ones who lent me that extra burst of power to help me slay that witch. And now you feel bad because you indirectly killed me." Had he used enough small words? Had they understood him? Tetheus resumed his stance of arms being crossed over his chest. His sister laughed flippantly. Tetheus sweatdroped. Maybe not.

"If you want to see the glass half empty!" His sister laughed again.

"So-what are you going to do to me?" Tetheus sighed. He forced himself not to notice the twin's stupidity.

"Well, seeing as that girl is just about killing herself." Shydeman motioned at a huge crystal flickered to life. In it, it reflected a picture that showed Kitchel weeping at Tetheus' side. Tetheus himself, was inwardly stunned.

"And we do feel guilty." Shyrendora put in with a sigh. "I think we should send you back, unharmed. Sore and bruised, but alive." Her voice echoed in Tetheus" head as he started to feel as if he was falling though a huge hole. It faintly reminded him of when he had fallen through that hole with the Dragon Fighters. Back when he first kissed her.

---

His eyes snapped open. The faint noise of soft crying caught his ears as he sat up and ripped a huge bandage from where the gash on his side use to be. He looked down. No blood. Nothing. He heard a gasp and looked at Kitchel.

Kitchel had sat up. She must be going mad! There he was! THERE HE WAS! No blood, no wound! The wound on his shoulder had stopped bleeding too! There wasn't even a break in the skin! It was impossible.

"Hello Kitchel." His voice was smooth, like always. Kitchel remembered describing it as 'wet silk over a smooth stone' or something of that matter. But whatever it sounded like, it was absolutely heavenly. It made her shiver with delight.

"Your not real. Its an impossibility! I don't believe it-" Kitchel had to focus. This could just be a trick.

"Ill make you believe it." Tetheus caught her chin and brought her down to him. Her lips parted with no resistance at all, letting him kiss her as though she could taste the truth on his tongue.

"Tetheus-kun!" Kitchel screamed at the top of her lungs when they broke apart and launched herself and the bed ridden Officer. Pulling her into a huge hug, Tetheus buried his face into her hair. He never wanted to let go. Ever.

"WHAT?" Ruwalk was standing at the door, jaw wide open Alfeegi too one look and ran out to alert the Dragon Lord. Needless to say, he woke up the whole castle.

"Won't be needing this." Ruwalk said with a sigh as he tore up the four- page letter he had just finished for Kai-stern. Tetheus flashed a grin at Ruwalk and the Yellow Officer grinned back. "I'ts good to see you-

alive-

and not pink."

---

A/n- R&R


	8. Rainbow Effect

Summary: Tetheus-kun can WALK again AND Kitchel feels like it's her fault! And what can two servants do? Kitchel, working, castle- how are those words related? All we know ...honey is good.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. Wish I did

Update: 9/4/06. I have cleaned up the Diolasis story a little. By that I mean less grammatical errors (hopefully) and less confusing (possibly). Plotline is still same!

Enjoy.

---

Rainbow Effect

---

"Tetheus? How are you feeling?" The blond man sidled up to the figure looking out the window. The man before him was hunched over on crutches. His frame was thinner then before, being bedridden for so long. Yet, he looked better then he had a few weeks ago.

"All right, my Lord." The dark haired yokai turned slightly, having trouble with the extra supports. "It doesn't hurt, hardly." The man smiled.

"A lot has happened sense you have been in bed." Lykouleon cast a bemused look at the grinning man whose smile turned into a scowl. Teehee! The Dragon Lord giggled to himself and made a little chibi face in his mind. "Not to worry! Nothing horrible...for you." The dragon remembered the face of many Dragon Fighters and one particular Officer when the news was broke.

Tetheus raised his eyebrow as he looked at the blond standing in front of him. Lykouleon's smile reminded him of the insanely happy- go-lucky smile of a well-known Renkin Wizard. And both were, in Tetheus' opinion, off the deep end. "What is it?" His exasperated tone was dry.

"Kitchel has gotten a job here at the castle!" The Lord giggled again, insanely like Kharl.

Tetheus' left crutch clattered onto the marble floor. "You're kidding me..." His lip twitched slightly and his hand convulsed. That girl at the castle? Working at the castle? The hell it would bring! Tetheus almost laughed at the thought in his mind of Alfeegi's insanity when a new factor in his balanced castle was placed on the scale. But seriously. Tetheus thought. It wouldn't be that bad. I mean she would be working here. That was good for Tetheus. Very good for Tetheus.

After Tetheus had reached the conclusion that this was, in fact, good for him, he turned too the still giggling dragon and in a choked voice... "How?"

It took him every ounce of his being too keep a strait face. "She came too my chambers about two days ago..."

---

Kitchel scuffed along the floor with a concentrated look upon her face. She was slightly nervous and frightened all the same. As she passed a huge vase, she stopped dead and let out a shriek.

"What? What's happening?" Alfeegi looked out of his Office door, which was a few feet from where Kitchel was gaping at the décor.

"I look like grandma Yetta!" Alfeegi's jaw dropped. Indeed, Kitchel was a mess. Being up at all hours can do that too a women, and Alfeegi knew that Kitchel had been up almost every night with Tetheus. But looking at her, made it worse. Her hair was at odd angles; the bags under her eyes were present, and the pink pj pants and blue shirt hung loosely on her shoulders and hips.

"Its not that bad." Alfeegi's gaze traveled down her body, legs, and too the pink fluffy slippers. He winced. She needed sleep, and badly. "Do you need too-"

"Ly down a while? Love too." She pushed her way into Alfeegi's Office. The aqua haired Officer was pushed roughly in the chest until his spin hit the door handle. His jaw dropped as he watched the ex-thief flop herself onto the small couch on the right wall of his office. He wearily walked back to his desk and forced himself too focus on the paperwork in his hands and not on the pretty girl in his office. The fact that she was pretty had almost nothing too do with it. It was what Tetheus might do too Feegi's poor tiny frame if he found out she had been sleeping there. Alfeegi had just finished his eighteenth, three paged, Fighter form when he heard a groan followed by a dull thump. He looked up dully.

"Oops." Kitchel was sitting hard on the floor. Apparently she had thought of somewhere else when she awoke. She presumably got up and dusted herself off. Twang. Alfeegi knew there was not any kind of dust in HIS office! Ruwalk had dust in his. Alfeegi knew from the amount that was on Ruwalk's desk alone. Alfeegi got a tiny bit red before Kitchel snapped him out of his little memory.

"How long was I out for?" Her question perplexed Alfeegi. He counted time by how long it took too fill out a form and how many he had done. No clock in this office was ever present.

"I would say...about an hour and a half." He smiled triumphantly as he stacked his forms. "Why? Did you have to do something?" The corner of his lip twitched when he saw Kitchel hurry too the door.

"I just wanted too REST! Why didn't you wake me up! ARG! I was supposed too meet the Dragon Lord." She stomped off. At least she looks a whole lot better then she did. Alfeegi thought as he went back to his office work. With realization, he picked up the forms and also trotted off down the corridor to The Lord's formal room.

---

"Kitchel." The Dragon Lord turned around to face the girl who had entered hurriedly through the doorway. Her face was placid and her eyes were wide. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, my Lord." Blushing slightly, she slid into the chair the Dragon Lord had motioned her too. She placed her hands awkwardly in her lap. She had just realized how inappropriate it was too be addressing Lykouleon in her pajamas. But it was too late for that; she was here, in his office.

"You said a little while ago that you had something you wish too discuss with me?" His head cocked to one side and he got up from the chair behind his desk. Sweeping around it he himself sat down in the chair next to the thief. His eyes locked with hers and Kitchel noticed the pity and worry in his gaze. "Nothing troubles you, I hope."

Kitchel's eyes went unearthly wide. "No!" Bristling at how loud she had shouted, Kitchel quieted herself and tried again. "No, my Lord. I was here to ask a favor of you." She closed her eyes in a kawaii smile. Lykouleon did the same.

"Whatever it is, dear. Just name it." Kitchel always had liked the Dragon Lord. He seemed like the parent Kitchel never had, or maybe a protective uncle.

Lykouleon inwardly sighed. He had been afraid that Kitchel was going to say that she would soon be leaving. He would have to contend with many sad maids and one heartbroken Officer if she left.

"I was wondering if I could get a job here at the Dragon Castle."

Clatter. Crash.

The two turned around to see Alfeegi in the doorway. The paper forms were sprawled out across the marble. One even was floating elegantly in the air; its trip to land lightly on the plant which was holding the door open. Alfeegi himself was slumped against the door frame, his hand clutching at his heart.

"Her? Working at the castle?" Forgetting who was present in the room, his mouth dropped open. "The chaos of it all." Kitchel folded her arms in mock offense.

"Alfeegi, please." The Lord's brows knitted together. "I think she would be a great assistant. She could have the highest room and board and could dine with us too!"

"Please sir." Kitchel blushed empathetically. "I do not refuse the dinning, but I would be just as satisfied with taking my lunch breaks and room in the servants quarters." Her face was scarlet as both men stared at her. Alfeegi was first to speak.

"And-what.. my dear... will you-be assisting in?" His voice was shaky. Out of possible anger and other emotions.

Lykouleon gave a wide grin. "Why, Alfeegi, you always complained about not having an assistant in paperwork matters, haven't you?" Alfeegi's mouth was open and a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. Raising a twitching hand, he pointed at the Dragon Lord.

"You-you're not serious!"

"I am."

Two floors down Tetheus awoke in his bed with a start. Was it just him, or had he heard the distinct shriek of Alfeegi's rage?

---

"That was him, wasn't it?" Tetheus smirked as the Dragon Lord finished his story. He could imagine the look on Alfeegi's face! It would have been priceless. To bad Ruwalk was not there. Could have made it an event.

Propping himself against a stone pillar, Tetheus stood silently for a few moments. "So, this means we'll see more of her?" The Lord nodded. "Everyday?"

"Most likely."

"Well, that's good new then, I suppose." Tetheus raised his hand to cup his own chin in thinking. "She will run other errands for the other Officer's, won't she?" The Dragon Lord nodded again. "Here I was thinking it was something bad. Thank you for telling me my Lord." Tetheus had realized how informal he was being, and was turning slightly pink. Lykouleon did not seem to mind, but it bothered the Back Dragon Officer.

Picking himself up again, he walked back into the castle, his legs fully working. Lykouleon smiled after him. The Dragon looked back at the two crutches left behind the yokai. One was on the ground and the other was sitting against the stone pillar. This was good news! He had his Officer back and in good health. The Dragon Lord did a small jig.

"Lykouleon?" The dumb struck sound of Ruwalk's voice came from behind him. Whirling around, the happy-go-lucky dragon smiled.

"Yes Ruwalk?" The innocence of his tone only made the situation weirder. Ruwalk put up his hands and turned around to walk away. The Dragon Lord followed, laughing.

---

Some floors down and hallways east was the maid, squire, and servants quarter. This is a small room to be compared to a lounge or a place for the occupants to take a 'coffee break'. Kitchel was there now, sitting against the wall with a nice mug of steaming hot cocoa in her hands. Blowing on the top, she was able to spit a few mouthfuls. Yummy. Best kind around in Kitchel's opinion.

"Hey Kitchel!" The thief looked up to see two friends of hers, each with a mug of cocoa in their hands as well, standing over her.

"Lachesis! Randi!" Kitchel's smile widened. After being here for no less then a week, she had two very good friends. The first, with short dark blue hair and gray eyes, was Lachesis. She was a patient girl with enough spunk and wildness to make up for her best friend, Randi. Randi was a quiet girl. Shorter then Lachesis and much more proper. She had long gray/silver hair and blue eyes. This combo made these two best friends even more like black and white then they already were. Kitchel noticed that they both had hot cocoa in their hands too. Lachesis's cup with marshmallows.

"How was the initiation?" Lachesis seated herself next to Kitchel's right and smiled widely.

"Yes." Randi said in her usual calm and collected voice, sitting on Kitchel's left. "Did you find it enjoyable?"

Kitchel scoffed. "Enjoyable? You two scared the living daylights out of me! I was nervous as anything!" Two days ago, having been given a job at the Dragon Castle, Lykouleon had bestowed upon her the gift of being part of the Dragon Tribe. Now, like the rest of the staff, Knights, Officers, and Fighters, she was ageless. It was quite a feeling to be getting on with. "By the way you two worked it up I thought it was going to hurt!"

Lachesis gave a laugh and clapped her on the back. Randi have a choked smirk and sipped her cocoa. "We just wanted to freak you out a little!" Lachesis spooned a marshmallow into her mouth with her tongue. "How fun would it have been to say 'you sit in a chair and the Dragon Lord and his wife do some what's-it spell and there yea be.'" Kitchel shrugged.

"At least now you will be able to live with that Dragon Officer." Lachesis and Kitchel both looked at Randi who had spoken. Kitchel blushed slightly and stirred the cocoa with her pointer finger.

"Didn't think anyone knew about that." Kitchel's hair fell into her eyes. She almost swore she saw Tetheus' face for a second in the muddled brown chocolate. She grinned to herself, her eyes sparkling. Yes, she would be able to live here now.

"You are kidding, are you not?" Randi sipped some more cocoa. "The rest kitchen staff knows." Both Randi and Lachesis were part of the kitchen staff. It was amazing to Kitchel how they could cook. She could never master it.

"Yes." Kitchel said with slight annoyance. "I wonder who said anything?" She placed a meaningful glance to her right at Lachesis who just drank her cocoa, humming slightly.

"You know." The blue haired girl said. "I think he likes you back!" She squealed and Kitchel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know..." The thief felt that knot of pain and regret twist in her chest.

"He forgives you, you know." Randi said with a meaningful glance at her.

"You think so?"

"We know so!" Lachesis said as she pulled Kitchel to her feet and wrenched the cup out of her hand. "Now, you better go tell him how you feel before you let him get away!" She started pulling Kitchel to the door, Randi close behind.

"But! But!" Kitchel had to admit, she had been waiting to tell him. But was she ready to confess that she loved the man she nearly got killed?

"No 'buts'!" Lachesis pushed her out the door. "Go get him!" Kitchel grinned sheepishly and started her way down the corridor and to Tetheus' room. She was sure he would be there.

"Ten dollars says she won't come back to her room tonight." Randi sipped her cocoa and looked at her partner in crime. Lachesis was looking at the window which was dark blue with the color of night.

"You're on."

---

"Tetheus?" The Black Officer whirled around on his heel to see an angel looking back at him from inside the doorway to his room balcony. No. It was Kitchel. "Tetheus?" She said again

"Yes Kitchel?" He smiled at She strode up to him and looked out over the grounds of the castle. "What it is?"

"I wanted to tell you that I got a job here." Her voice was shaking slightly and she could not meet his gaze. The cold night ripped around her skin and the starts sparkled off her skin, and his.

"The Lord told me so."

"I also wanted to again tell you how sorry I am." Kitchel started babbling for many moments about how she couldn't hardly sleep and how it haunted her to have hurt him so. She was silenced by a finger to her lips. She looked up into Tetheus' glittering almond eyes.

"It is all right. I know you did not do that of your own free will." Kitchel was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. She was breathless.

"A-and."

"And?"

"I wanted to tell you... how I feel." Her cheeks were burning. She met Tetheus' gaze which was warmer then she had ever seen them. This gave Kitchel courage. "I wanted to tell you that I love you... Tetheus of Black."

Tetheus stood, frozen on the spot. His heart swelled as he felt those words cut him deeper then any words could ever. He leaned forward and caught her mouth on his. "I feel the same way." He murmured before again taking her mouth into his. Kitchel's nerve endings sizzled.

Kitchel suddenly came to her senses through the kissing as her back hit the door frame that separated his room and the balcony. She hazily felt him scoop her up and drop her onto his bed. Kitchel knew that she was taught better then this. She knew. But this didn't feel wrong or sinful. It felt right. All thought was instantly obliterated as she felt the button on her shirt being undone.

---

"Ruwalk!" The Yellow Officer jumped and hit his head on the window. He turned to see Alfeegi standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "Are you spying on them!" Ruwalk blushed sheepishly.

"There's not much to see. They went in." He pointed to the vacant balcony. Alfeegi scoffed and rolled his eyes. The moonlight shimmering off his hair as he moved, almost enchantingly so.

"Come to bed Ruwalk." The Yellow Officer waved him off but the aqua haired man pulled on his arm. "Come to bed."

Ruwalk turned to him with a slight pout. "I can't believe you were right about those two."

"I told you so." The other man shrugged but stopped and shivered as Ruwalk ran his hand up his arm.

"You're right Feegi, lets go to bed." Ruwalk walked out of the room and started to the right, to his room. He felt a tug on his arm and saw Alfeegi shyly pulling him to the left. "But Feegi, your room is left, mine is right."

"I know that." Alfeegi said just above a whisper.

---

Kitchel awoke to birds twittering in the window, the hangings flapping in the light morning breeze. Her eyes were open only millimeters, but snapped open in a flash. She felt something warm and moving under her. It took her a second to realize where she was and when she looked at the figure sleeping next to her, everything came flooding back into her mind. She smiled.

Tetheus was laying asleep in a tangle of sheets. One of his arms was up by his head and the other had been around Kitchel before she had waken. His mouth was slightly open and his bare chest moved slightly when he breathed. Kitchel smiled wider as she saw the elongated canine tooth poking out from his lips. He was just to perfect in her mind.

Cautiously she slid from the sheets, not wanting to wake him and quickly dressed her naked skin. Kitchel slipped on a pair of sweat pants and an overlarge t-shirt. Walking past the night stand, she picked up a brush and made her way into the bathroom. As Kitchel was drying her face off with a towel, just having washed it, she felt two arms wrap around her waste and someone nuzzle the back of her neck. Giggling, the thief placed the towel back on the counter.

"You woke before I did." Tetheus slipped his hands from her waste to get ready for breakfast. He smelled of rich honey and burning cloves. Kitchel looked him over. He was wearing some casual slacks and a black over shirt. Not the usual 'Tetheus of Black' uniform. She smiled. Ah yes, this was the life Kitchel had always wanted.

The feeling increased as she walked to breakfast, Tetheus' arm slipped around her once again. As the doors to the dinning area opened, Kitchel felt a warm sensation in the pit of her chest. The sound of chattering friends and the low laughter of some Officers, mainly Ruwalk, made the warm sensation grow.

As the couple walked down the table to the last two seats, Kitchel nearly stopped. She would have if Tetheus had not had her around the waste. She could have sworn she saw glints of aqua wrapped around strands of Ruwalk's dark hair. Like gold amongst iron. Kitchel shook her head. Just a figment of her imagination.

She seated herself in a chair Tetheus drew back for her. This brought many stares from around the table. But not glares or whispers, but knowing looks. Kitchel would be surprised if the whole Castle didn't know by then. At that precise moment, Randi and Lachesis entered the double doors carrying breakfast. Lachesis wore her usual wild smile and Randi wore her usual blank look of kind knowing. As they poured glasses of water, Lachesis looked Kitchel's way and giggled. Kitchel playfully glared. The whole castle DID know! Randi gave a sly smile and they both walked out soon after. Lachesis looked as if she were laughing, the way she was leaning on Randi, and could barley control herself. Ohhhh, she would make them pay. Kitchel grinned.

Her thoughts were cut off by a pair of warm lips on her ear. She blushed furiously as Tetheus stroked her jaw line lightly and went back to drinking his glass of water. Kitchel shivered from the contrast of the cold water and his warm lips on her skin. The feeling in her breast trickled into her heart and wrapped itself there. Then, listening to everyone at the table eating and talking with lighthearted tones and with Tetheus sitting next to her, lightly touching her skin lovingly from time to time, Kitchel figured out what the feeling was.

As she looked down at her plate, she realized that this was love. Not just for Tetheus, which most of it was for, but for the whole Dragon Tribe. Her new family. And Kitchel also knew that this new home was where she truly belonged. Always. With Tetheus. With everyone.

Kitchel smiled and forked the molasses and honey coated sand dollar pancake into her mouth. Before she could do much, Tetheus had caught her mouth in his. His tongue licked the sweet sugar substance from her lips and Kitchel heard everyone go quiet. As Tetheus pulled back, she could hear Ruwalk's distinct voice float soothingly out of the silence.

"Well, it's about time."

---Fin---

I encourage anyone to write more Kitchel and Tetheus, they are great together and I would love to read your stuff. Watch for me. I'll be out there. Ja-ne.


End file.
